Souvenir de Poudlard
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Poudlard a toujours été une maison pour ceux qui le désiraient, une école très spéciale, remplie de souvenir. Qu'ils soient maintenant vieux, ou ne sont des élèves que pour une année, ce sont leurs souvenirs. Série de drabble.
1. Souvenir de Poudlard I

**Ce recueil est la reprise d'un recueil commencé sur un autre site de fanfiction Harry Potter. J'ai décidé de le continuer et de l'améliorer.**

 **Il s'agissait aussi de recueil multi-chapitres mais j'ai décidé de tout réunir sur un seul chapitre.**

 **Disclaimer : Bien sûr l'univers de J.K Rowling appartient à J.K Rowling, ça ne fait aucun doute, n'est-ce pas ?**

* * *

 **Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment "Poudlard" mais puisque c'est le train de Poudlard... (Et le Poudlard Express ce n'est pas rien quand même, c'est là où nos héros se sont rencontrés)**

 **1\. Le Poudlard Express**

C'est là où ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'est là où tout avait commencé.

Poudlard était leur maison, mais le Poudlard Express était leur lieu de rendez-vous

Chaque année, à la même date, ils se retrouvaient dans le train.

Ils admiraient les paysages, déjà vus tant de fois.

Ils achetaient des bonbons, Dragées surprises ou Chocogrenouilles.

Ils revoyaient leurs amis, qu'ils avaient quittés depuis l'été.

Ils disaient au revoir, puis retournaient voir leurs familles.

Ils attendaient avec impatience l'arrêt du train,

Que ça soit pour retrouver leurs proches, ou retrouver leur chère école.

Le Poudlard Express, le train des élèves, leur train.

* * *

 **Donc une drabble pour mettre à l'honneur l'amitié entre Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Car Harry n'aurait jamais rien réussi sans ses amis. D'ailleurs, pour précision pour la suite : Quand c'est marqué Harry & Co, c'est bien sûr Harry avec Ron et Hermione.**

 **2\. Harry & Co : Meilleurs amis.**

Harry serait mort depuis longtemps sans ses meilleurs amis.

Il n'aurait jamais réussi à surmonter les différentes épreuves de sa vie,

S'ils n'avaient jamais été à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses meilleurs amis.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, mais devinrent un trio à Halloween.

Depuis, ils vivaient chaque aventure ensemble.

Qu'il s'agisse de s'infiltrer dans une trappe surveillée par un chien à trois têtes,

Ou délaisser leurs études pour partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Grâce à eux, Harry avait vécu ses meilleures années à Poudlard.

Il ne pouvait rêver de meilleurs amis.

* * *

 **Bon pour ce troisième drabble j'ai décidé de parler un peu de Viktor Krum (personnage que j'apprécie vraiment dans la Coupe de Feu)**

 **3\. Viktor : L'amour de Viktor Krum**

Il s'en souviendrait toujours, de cette année à Poudlard.

Il avait prévu d'y aller pour être le champion de Durmstrang, et gagner la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux, surtout pas dans une bibliothèque.

Au départ venu pour trouver des informations sur la première tâche du tournoi, il avait changé de but après l'avoir observé.

C'était elle qu'il avait surveillé durant des jours à la bibliothèque, dans la Grande Salle et pratiquement partout où ils se croisaient.

Hermione Granger, voilà le nom de la charmante fille avec laquelle il était tombé amoureux.

* * *

 **Parce que Ron, bien que ça soit souvent un grand idiot, est mignon.**

 **4\. Ron : Jalousie amoureuse**

Il fut un temps où Ron était jaloux.

Ron avait toujours été quelqu'un d'assez envieux, surtout envers son meilleur ami.

Mais il était encore plus jaloux quand ça concernait Hermione.

Ron était jaloux de voir Hermione avec Viktor Krum au bal de Noël.

Alors il l'avait accusé de pactiser avec l'ennemi.

Ron était jaloux de voir la complicité entre Harry et Hermione lors de leur chasse aux Horcruxes.

Alors il les avait laissé tomber.

Mais, dans ces moments de jalousies, Ron avait compris quelque chose d'important.

Il était amoureux d'Hermione et ne voulait pas que d'autres hommes soient avec elle.

* * *

 **Dernièrement j'ai revu HP 8, en DVD. Et j'ai revu Remus mort à côté de sa femme. Vous voyez donc d'où vient ce drabble n'est-ce pas ?**

 **5\. Remus & Tonks : Un amour tragique**

Remus avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant.

Fille ou garçon, il était sûr de lui donner toute son affection.

Pourtant il ne pouvait se le permettre puisqu'il n'était qu'un monstre.

Capable de mettre en danger toute personne qui pouvait le côtoyer.

Sa vie se résumait donc à être un solitaire.

Jusqu'à ce que le plus beau des sentiments l'atteigne : l'amour.

Un amour passionné avec Nymphadora Tonks.

De cet amour était né Teddy Lupin, leur fils unique.

Un enfant qui ne pourrait jamais grandir avec l'amour d'une mère et d'un père.

Car tous les deux décédèrent dans une guerre meurtrière.

* * *

 **Et voilà le 6e drabble ! Qui au départ devait être le troisième, mais bon...**

 **6\. Les murs de Poudlard**

Tant de mystères se cachaient derrière les murs de Poudlard.

Poudlard était le lieu le plus sûr au monde, ou presque.

Qu'il s'agisse d'anciennes reliques telles que le miroir du Riséd,

Ou d'une chambre secrète accessible grâce à l'héritier d'un fondateur,

Ah moins que ce ne soit un lieu qui permette de s'entrainer sans être vu,

Les murs de Poudlard recelaient de nombreux mystères.

Et, de génération en génération, ces mystères furent percés,

Par d'intrépides, audacieux, ou inconscients élèves de Poudlard.

Les murs de Poudlard étaient toujours remplis de secret,

Pour faire vivre l'aventure à tout élève qui le désirait.

* * *

 **Les souvenirs d'Harry sur ses années à Poudlard.**

 **7\. Harry : Années scolaires**

Harry n'oublierait jamais ces années passées à Poudlard.

Du début avec sa répartition à Griffondor jusqu'à la bataille finale contre Voldemort.

Ces souvenirs étaient à la fois les plus beaux et les plus atroces moments dans sa scolarité.

Il avait trouvé la pierre Philosophale,

Tué un Basilic dans une chambre secrète,

Affronté des dizaines de Détraqueurs en remontant le temps,

Combattu Voldemort lors de son retour,

Infiltré le ministère pour récupérer une prophétie,

Assisté à la mort de son directeur,

Et vaincu Voldemort lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Oui, il n'oublierait jamais ces jours dangereux et incroyables à Poudlard...

* * *

 **Allez, c'est parti pour un moment triste avec Lilly et James Potter !**

 **8\. Lilly & James : Ressentiments familiales. **

Lilly et James s'étaient côtoyés depuis leur première année,

Mais apprirent à se connaitre, en bien et en mal, lors de leur cinquième année.

Ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre à leur dernière année scolaire, se marièrent.

De cette union nait leur fils, Harry.

Cependant ils ne purent pas profiter d'une belle vie en famille,

A cause d'une tragédie à Halloween qui leur coûta la vie

Et ne revirent leur fils qu'à ses dix-sept ans,

Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à mourir pour défaire Voldemort.

Lilly et James étaient tristes et fiers.

Petit Harry était devenu grand, mais était trop jeune pour mourir.

* * *

 **Car le septième tome d'Harry Potter est le meilleur, même si j'ai un gros faible pour le cinquième.**

 **9\. Harry & Co : Fugitifs.**

Ils étaient les criminels les plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne.

Les ennemis des Mangemorts, des sorciers de sang-pur,

L'espoir de l'Ordre du Phénix, de l'armée de Dumbledore et tous les nés-Moldus.

On les considérait comme des criminels, des hérétiques, des ennemis de la nation.

Ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils étaient bien différent de cela.

Ils ne se prétendaient nullement des héros, loin de là.

Ils voulaient simplement protéger ce qui comptait pour eux.

Mais ils ne se voilaient pas la face :

Ils n'étaient considérés que comme des fugitifs avec de grands espoirs.

Des fugitifs qui se battaient pour ce qu'ils croyaient juste.

* * *

 **J'aime beaucoup l'évolution de Neville au cours des livres et c'est un plaisir de le voir comme ça au final.**

 **10\. Neville : Héros.**

Depuis sa naissance, on le considérait comme un lâche.

Il savait que le courage n'était pas une de ses qualités.

Quand bien même le Choixpeau prétendait le contraire en l'envoyant à Griffondor.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que viendrait le jour où faire preuve de courage déterminerait son avenir.

Et pourtant, voilà que ce jour était arrivé.

Le Seigneur du mal, leur ennemi, venait de lui proposer de les rejoindre.

Par signe de lâcheté, il aurait accepté, mais pas cette fois ; cette fois, il allait être un héros.

Neville Londubat allait être en héros en prouvant que les sang-purs n'étaient pas tous du côté du mal.

* * *

 **Juste histoire de rappeler un _merveilleux_ moment du cinquième livre.**

 **11\. Sirius : Rôle inachevé.**

Sirius savait qu'il terminerait sa vie de manière tragique.

Tout comme son meilleur ami, James, il aimait et attirait les problèmes.

Pourtant, il aurait préféré finir sa vie dans les bras d'une jeune et belle fille

Ce fut des mains de sa cousine folle à lier avec un rire affreux qu'il mourut.

La vie était décidément injuste.

Il ne croyait pas qu'à sa mort, quelqu'un compterait autant pour lui que son filleul.

Il savait que Remus survivrait à son départ, comme lors de la mort de James.

Mais Harry n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Un enfant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger des horreurs du monde.

* * *

 **Car, il faut le reconnaitre, ils sont mignons tous les deux. Et c'est quand même plus original de les mettre ensemble qu'Hermione et Harry.**

 **12\. Ron & Hermione : Différents.**

Il était fainéant et paresseux, elle était travailleuse et méticuleuse.

Il était un sang-pur, et elle une née-Moldue.

Rien dans le monde des sorciers ne les destinait.

Mais la magie de l'amour était imprévisible et surprenante.

Après tout, un célèbre dicton Moldu ne disait-il pas que les contraires s'attiraient ?

Ils en étaient la preuve vivante que cela pouvait se réaliser dans le monde des sorciers.

Eux qui ne s'étaient pas supporté pendant des années,

Les voilà incapables de se séparer l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient grandis, muris, affrontés des épreuves effroyables.

Et finalement, ils étaient tombés amoureux, alors que rien ne les destinait.

* * *

 **Depuis que je me suis intéressé à ce couple, je trouve leur mort injuste. Donc voilà. Mais d'un côté, s'ils étaient en vie, qui serait mort à leurs places ? Bill et Fleur ? Neville et Luna ? (J'avoue que j'ai toujours pensé que Neville et Luna devraient mourir à la fin. C'est juste une hypothèse, mais bon...)**

 **13\. Tonks & Remus : Amoureux.**

On pouvait les considérer comme courageux en ces temps troubles.

Etre amoureux n'était pas des tâches les plus faciles lorsque la mort et le danger les côtoyaient.

Mais Tonks s'en fichait ; sa jeunesse l'empêchait d'avoir peur et de s'inquiéter.

Elle choisissait l'insouciance du bonheur aux cruautés de la réalité.

Remus, lui, s'en préoccupait grandement, de cette société dans laquelle ils vivaient.

Mais il préférait ne pas y penser ; profitant de chaque instant passé à ses côtés.

Le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour d'eux, cela les affecteraient-ils ?

Leur relation n'en était qu'à ses débuts mais elle promettait de durer aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient.

* * *

 **Ils sont mignons, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.**

 **14\. James & Lilly : Ensemble.**

Ils n'avaient jamais voulu être considérés comme des martyrs.

Au-delà de ça, ils n'avaient jamais désiré être impliqués dans cette guerre.

Mais la guerre ne se souciait pas des victimes qu'elle engendrait.

Contre leur volonté, ils furent emportés dans son flot effroyable.

Tentant tout de même de conserver leur vie quotidienne, leurs habitudes.

Il leur fut impossible de rester dans ce monde ; se sacrifiant pour protéger leur fils.

Mais comme toute personne, ils craignaient la mort.

Pourtant, celle-ci ne possédait pas que de mauvais côtés.

Au moins, ils étaient encore et toujours ensemble, dans la vie et dans la mort.

* * *

 **J'ai trouvé ça très cool de remettre Percy dans le « droit chemin » à la fin. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un mauvais type, juste quelque peu égoïste.**

 **15\. Fred : Lien fraternel.**

La mort était un concept étrange dont Fred ne s'était jamais préoccupé.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque devant lui en menaçant de prendre la vie de son frère.

Lui et Percy n'avaient jamais été très proches : les jumeaux préféraient lui faire des blagues.

Alors pourquoi s'était-il sacrifié pour lui ?

Sans doute parce que, malgré leurs différences, ils partageaient le même sang,

Ce lien fraternel qui leur permettait de s'appeler des frères et,

Qu'importe toutes les horreurs que Percy avait pu faire à l'encontre de leur famille,

Fred n'hésitait pas un instant à lui pardonner ses actes parce qu'ils étaient frères.

* * *

 **Car Remus est Remus, il n'y a rien à ajouter.**

 **16\. Remus : Une vie offerte.**

Il n'aurait jamais pensé être me dernier du groupe encore en vie.

Tous les quatre étaient des victimes de la guerre, autant qu'ils en étaient des acteurs.

Il ne restait donc plus que lui, après que tous les autres aient quitté ce monde.

Une nostalgie terrible s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il repensait à tous ces moments perdus,

Lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes et insouciants de ce qui les entourait.

Les Maraudeurs avaient toujours faits partie de sa vie, ceux qui lui permettait de continuer d'avancer.

Désormais, il devait profiter de cette vie offerte par ses amis.

Pour les Maraudeurs, dont il était le dernier représentant, l'unique survivant.

* * *

 **Car, avec le couple Tonks/Remus et Hermione/Ron, ces deux-là forment mon troisième duo préféré.**

 **17\. Bill & Fleur : Mariage.**

Beaucoup disaient que cela était de la folie. Se marier alors que le gouvernement tombait aux mains de Voldemort ? Insensé ! Qu'est-ce que qu'ils leurs avaient pris, à Bill et Fleur ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas attendre encore quelques mois, que la situation se stabilise ?

Voilà les questions qui leur revenaient sans cesse aux oreilles. Pourtant ils ne les écoutaient pas. Qu'importe ce que disaient ces mauvaises langues. Rien ni personne n'arrêterait leur amour. Ils étaient jeunes, conscient du danger partout autour d'eux. Mais ils avaient besoin d'un peu de bonheur dans leur vie.

Et quoi de mieux qu'un mariage pour cela ?

* * *

 **Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je ne considère pas Percy comme un mauvais bougre, juste égoïste. Et il me fait un peu de la peine quand même.**

 **18\. Percy : Retrouvailles tragiques.**

Il savait qu'il aille à l'encontre de ce que sa famille lui avait appris.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais ils avaient raison, ses parents, ses frères et sœurs.

Il fut sans doute trop tard pour se faire pardonner, mais il se devait d'être à leurs côtés.

Et non avec des sorciers endoctrinés par une stupide idéologie de sang-pur.

Alors pourquoi cela avait-il fini d'une manière aussi tragique ?

Pourquoi Fred sacrifiait-il sa vie pour le sauver, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver ?

Comment pouvait-il dire à son frère combien il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

* * *

 **C'est fou comment un personnage pratiquement inexistant peut avoir de l'importance dans les fanfictions. C'est pour ça (en partie) que j'aime beaucoup Harry Potter. Ah, et c'est dans l'idée que Daphné est une fille cool malgré qu'elle soit à Serpentard. (Car c'est trop cliché sinon : Serpentard les méchants, Griffondor les gentils. Ah, les livres pour enfants !)**

 **19\. Daphné : Princesse des glaces.**

La Princesse des glaces, voici le surnom que lui donnaient les Serpentard.

Tous étaient d'accord sur un point : Daphné Greengrass était terrifiante.

Comme la Reine des Neiges dans son château de glace, aussi froide que son nom l'indiquait.

Ainsi que tous les élèves de Poudlard qui avaient l'audace de croiser son regard.

Ils voyaient en elle une personne encore plus effrayante qu'un Détraqueur ?

Alors soit, ils verraient en Daphné une Serpentard redoutable, une princesse des glaces.

Même si cela ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'elle était vraiment

Mais qu'importe, une sang-pur comme elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être en dessous de cela.

* * *

 **Car George sans Fred c'est...** **Faut-il vraiment ajouter quoi que ce soit ?**

 **20\. Fred & George : Inséparable.**

Que serait Fred sans George ? Que serait George sans Fred ?

Ils s'étaient déjà posé la question, mais jamais sérieusement.

Il s'agissait juste d'un moyen de se moquer de l'autre, de le taquiner.

Mais jamais ils n'y avaient réfléchis sérieusement.

Et si aujourd'hui, la bataille de Poudlard les séparait pour de bon ?

Que deviendrait l'autre, sans sa moitié ?

— Tu sais, Forge, je préfère ne pas y penser.

— Tu as raison, Gred. Chargeons nous plutôt d'anéantir ces Mangemorts idiots.

Ils n'allaient pas mourir durant cette bataille, c'était impossible.

Jamais le destin ne réussirait à les séparer, que ça soit dans la vie, ou dans la mort.

* * *

 **Bon, un peu contradictoire à l'idée du Canon, vu que c'est Hermione qui propose ce plan je crois, mais je trouvais ça drôle, donc bon...**

 **21\. Hermione : La pire idée d'Harry.**

Harry n'était pas forcément des plus ingénieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de préparer des plans. Mais là, Hermione admettait qu'il faisait fort dans l'incompétence et l'absurde le plus total dans cette situation. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'un plan aussi suicidaire. Même affronter Voldemort en personne paraissait plus cohérent !

— Jamais.

— Oh, allez Hermione ! Tu sais bien que tu en es la seule capable !

— Harry James Potter, je te hais.

En face d'elle, Harry affichait un grand sourire, une horrible robe noire dans la main, et un cheveu noir bouclé dans l'autre.

Franchement, comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle allait accepter de se transformer en Bellatrix Lestrange ?

* * *

 **La magie a du mal à adhérer aux nouvelles technologies Moldus. Surtout depuis que celles-ci sont en mesure de fonctionner dans Poudlard... car je me suis toujours demandé comment réagirait le monde sorcier face à l'arrivée de la « technologie ». Après, j'ignore si les appareils électroniques peuvent fonctionner dans Poudlard, mais j'aime bien croire que oui, ça donne de drôle de situation, comme celle-ci.**

 **22\. Neville : Téléphone.**

— Et là, nous devons...

Le professeur Londubat s'arrêta brusquement. Un étrange son retentissait, comme...

— Une alarme ! Tout le monde, sortez dans le calme et surtout ne paniquez pas !

Etrangement, les élèves ne bougèrent pas. C'est vrai qu'il avait dit de pas paniquer, mais quand même...

— Désolé, professeur, c'est ma faute, mon téléphone portable a sonné !

James Sirius Potter, l'ainé des fils Potter, tenait dans sa main un étrange appareil rectangulaire, qu'il rangea dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, en souriant nerveusement à son professeur.

— Un téléphone portable ?

James sembla choqué.

— Vous ne savez pas c'est quoi ? Attendez, j'vais vous expliquer !

* * *

 **Dans la même idée que le précédent drabble : les « anciens » ne voient pas les choses de la même façon que les « jeunes ».**

 **23\. Harry : Une antiquité.**

— Allez, papa, soit cool !

— Non ! Hors de question !

— Voyons, Harry, accepte la demande de James.

Harry regarda tour à tour sa femme et fils, tous deux ligués contre lui. Qu'elle était belle, la solidarité ! Pourquoi James avait-il hérité du caractère de Ginny, et pas du sien ? Il pria pour qu'Albus, son plus jeune fils, ne fasse pas la même crise d'adolescence que son frère ainé.

Harry jeta un regard suppliant à sa femme, qui souriait, amusée. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas gagner ce combat...

— Bon, d'accord... Tu peux prendre mon Eclair de Feu.

— Trop bien ! Merci papa ! Je vais pouvoir montrer cette antiquité à tous mes amis !

* * *

 **Car la blague a déjà été faite des centaines de fois, et que je veux la faire. Ouais je sais, c'est pourri, mais bon... Il le fallait !**

 **24\. Harry : Le plus important.**

— Tu ne peux pas gagner, Tom !

— Car vous croyez avoir quelque chose de plus que moi, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ?

Harry regarda autour de lui. Bien que tous se battaient, tous regardaient le conflit entre Harry et Voldemort, le bien opposé au mal, la liberté contre l'oppression.

Le Survivant pouvait sentir le regard inquiet mais encourageant de ses deux meilleurs amis, de ses camarades, de tous ceux qui croyaient en lui. Alors il regarda son ennemi juré et clama d'une voix puissante et assurée :

— Nous allons gagner ! Car, contrairement à toi, nous avons... un nez ! »

C'était la pire réplique du monde contre un méchant...

* * *

 **Juste pour rire de l'état de « parent » d'Harry. C'est bizarre de le voir adulte alors qu'on l'a connu quand il avait onze ans.**

 **25\. Harry : Le courage d'Harry.**

Harry aimait profondément son fils ainé, James Sirius Potter.

Bon sang, il lui avait même donné les noms de son père et son parrain !

Et pas parce qu'il n'avait aucune imagination pour les noms, absolument pas.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'Harry Potter, aimait son fils ; mais ça dépendait vraiment des moments.

Parce qu'il fallait se l'avouer : qu'est-ce que James pouvait être agaçant parfois !

Harry comprenait enfin ce que Molly Weasley ressentait à supporter les jumeaux.

Et pour ajouter du malheur à tout ça, Teddy, son filleul, le soutenait !

Parfois, lutter contre Voldemort paraissait bien agréable comparer à la responsabilité d'être parent...

* * *

 **Car je trouve ce duo très drôle dans l'Enfant Maudit, quand bien même ce livre était... Voilà. Quoi ajouter de plus ?**

 **26\. Hermione : Roméo et Juliette**

Cette relation était une bien étrange ironie du monde ; comment cela était possible, même imaginable ?

A côté, la relation secrète entre Bellatrix Lestrange et Voldemort ne paraissait pas si dégoûtante.

Car _ça_ , c'était le plus grand de ses cauchemars, ainsi que ceux de Ron.

Il semblait encore plus horrifié qu'elle, comme s'il rêvait d'une araignée géante.

Ce qui indiquait à qu'elle point la situation était désespérante.

Franchement, qui dans ce monde était encore plus fou que Voldemort,

Pour avoir décidé de réunir une Weasley-Granger avec un Malefoy, deux ennemis naturels ?

Comment Rose était-elle tombée amoureusement de Scorpius ?

* * *

 **Ces derniers temps, je me suis beaucoup intéressé aux Fondateurs de Poudlard (j'ai même fait une mini-fanfiction pour eux, c'est dire) et comme je les visualise de cette manière dans ma tête, voilà...**

 **27\. Fondateurs : Même dans la mort.**

— Tu vois ce que t'as fait, Salazar ? Tout est ta faute !

— Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui est ma faute ?

— Voldemort était un élève de _ta_ maison, comme tous les rebus du monde sorcier.

— Ah bon ? Et qui est l'idiot qui a accepté des nés-Moldus dans l'école, hein ? Pas de nés-Moldus, pas de problème !

— Ne mêle pas les nés-Moldus dans cette histoire !

Non loin de Godric et Salazar qui se disputaient, Rowena et Helga observaient la scène avec exaspération. Avec l'ascension de Voldemort et le danger qu'il représentait dans le monde sorcier, même dans la mort, ces deux-là trouvaient un moyen de se battre...

* * *

 **Comme je viens de lire pas mal de fics sur Hermione/Ron, voilà un petit drabble sur un de mes couples préférés dans Harry Potter !**

 **28\. Hermione : La pendule Weasley**

Hermione, debout dans le salon du Terrier, fixait la pendule des Weasley avec intensité. Une seule des neufs aiguilles l'intéressait : celle de Ronald Bilius Weasley, actuellement au travail au Bureau des Aurors. Il devait sans doute être sur le terrain puisque de temps à autre, son aiguille basculait de « Au travail » à « En danger de mort ». Et cela ne plaisait guère à Hermione.

Soudain, l'aiguille atterrie sur « À la maison » tandis qu'un « _Crac !_ » retentit dehors. Hermione sourit en entendant de lourds bruits de pas qui traversèrent le salon pour s'arrêter derrière elle tandis qu'une paire de bras l'enlaça.

— Salut Mione, je t'ai manqué ?

* * *

 **Ne cherchez pas la logique, c'est magique ! (et aussi parce que je suis allé regarder La Belle et la Bête, avec Emma Watson dans le rôle de Belle, donc ça explique tout.)**

 **29\. Ron : Les Moldus français.**

Ron était perdu. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Mais pas du tout ! Ah moins qu'il ne s'agissait d'une lointaine ancêtre... Mais c'était tout de même surprenant une telle ressemblance ! Et puis, si cela était vraiment son ancêtre, pourquoi celle-ci passait sur ce que les Moldus appelaient des écrans de cinéma ?

Ron en était certain : jamais il ne comprendrait les Moldus.

— Hermione... Pourquoi tu es dans un film en train d'être amoureuse d'une créature qui ressemble à un loup-garou avec des cornes ?

Les Moldus français étaient vraiment les plus étranges de tous... Mais au moins, leurs titres portaient bien leurs noms : Cette fille, puisqu'elle était le portrait craché d'Hermione, méritait bien d'être La Belle.

* * *

 **Car je viens de regarder une nouvelle fois le dernier film d'Harry Potter.**

 **30\. La bataille de Poudlard**

Poudlard était une maison pour ceux qui le désirent,

Voilà ce que répétaient sans cesse les parents à leurs enfants,

A cette jeune génération qui n'aurait pas été sacrifié comme eux,

A ces jeunes qui marcheraient joyeusement dans les couloirs de l'école,

Sans avoir vu qu'il était le théâtre d'un terrible conflit,

Le cimetière de plusieurs condamnés, qui se sont battus pour leur liberté

Pour tous ceux qui le désiraient, Poudlard était une maison,

Une maison où la vie commence, continue, et prend fin,

La bataille de Poudlard, toujours resterait dans les mémoires.

Pour tous les morts et tous les vivants.


	2. Souvenirs de Poudlard II

**Salut tout le monde ! Après avoir... réorganisé mes drabbles Harry Potter et avoir écrit un petit recueil sur les Fondateurs, j'ai décidé d'en refaire quelques-uns sur ce recueil. Il n'y en aura pas 30 comme dans le premier chapitre (qui est juste un groupement de toutes mes drabbles écrites auparavant) mais une dizaine. Ce qui est pas mal non plus, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous apprécierez et bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Bon, je le refais vite fait même si ce n'est pas nécessaire mais... je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Pour ce premier (enfin, ce trente-et-unième) drabble, je me suis inspiré d'un One-Shot en deux parties que j'avais écrit sur Poufsouffle (devinez dans quelle maison je suis ?). Et comme Ted Lupin à l'air d'un personnage adorable...**

 **31\. Teddy : À la gloire de nos parents.**

Il se tenait là, fièrement devant les tombes de Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin. Ses parents. Ceux qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Une sorcière et un sorcier formidables.

Il n'était pas orphelin. Enfin, officiellement, oui. Il n'avait ni père ni mère. Mais tant de monde l'entourait, alors comment pourrait-il se sentir seul ?

Son parrain en étant le meilleur exemple, lui qui veillait tant sur son filleul, alors qu'Harry Potter était l'exemple parfait et véritable d'un orphelin qui, durant une dizaine d'année, avait vécu sans le soutien de quiconque.

Alors, pendant qu'il se tenait devant la tombe de ses parents, Teddy Lupin ne pouvait être plus fière. Ceux qui étaient mort pour que le monde magique soit en paix et que personne ne se retrouve seul.

Teddy Lupin n'était pas un orphelin.

Parce que sa famille l'entourait, grâce à Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin.

* * *

 **J'écris sur Drago... Je ne pensais pas ça possible (bon, d'accord, je l'ai déjà fait mais ça me choquera toujours). Mais le comportement des Malefoy durant la bataille de Poudlard m'a touché.**

 **32\. Drago : Lâcheté.**

Il n'avait jamais prévu tout ça.

Contrairement à la rumeur populaire, il n'avait jamais voulu être un Mangemort. Pas pour lui-même du moins.

Il l'avait fait parce que son père l'était. Et que sa famille était surveillée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il suivait les traces de son père, non pas par choix, mais par contraire.

Jamais il n'aura imaginé devoir tuer Albus Dumbledore, ou même quiconque. Il n'était pas un meurtrier.

Il voulait juste protéger sa famille.

Alors, quand la bataille faisait rage et qu'il pouvait s'enfuir avec sa mère et son père, il n'avait pas hésité un instant.

Il préférait être un lâche qu'un véritable méchant.

* * *

 **Techniquement, il a été élève à Poudlard (même si moi-même j'ai toujours du mal à y croire), donc ça compte ! En plus, j'ai pensé à Kaamelott, donc bon...**

 **33\. Merlin : L'élève qui surpassera le maitre.**

Merlin avait toujours été un garçon très différent des autres, même pour l'époque troublée dans laquelle il vivait.

C'est par les nombreux mystères qui l'entouraient, et l'esprit brillant qu'il possédait, qu'il attira l'attention de Salazar Serpentard, le sorcier le plus réputé du monde connu.

Salazar l'avait pris sous son aile, reconnaissant le grand destin auquel Merlin était promu. Merlin était sa fierté.

Jusqu'à la fin, Salazar eut foi en Merlin, persuadé qu'il suivrait ses pas.

Il ignorait que Merlin le surpasserait, dépassant les défauts et les préjugés de Salazar, pour finalement remplacer celui-ci dans les mémoires.

Le monde oublia le terrible et sinistre Salazar et retenu le nom de celui qui guida le Roi Arthur à sa somptueuse destiné, celle d'un meneur, d'un souverain.

L'élève avait surpassé le maitre.

* * *

 **Bon, d'accord, là je n'ai pas d'excuse.**

 **34\. Fondateurs : La tragédie de Poudlard.**

Poudlard tombait en ruine. C'était un fait, plus personne ne pouvait le nier.

Salazar Serpentard était en liberté, en train de tuer autant de moldus que possible.

Godric Griffondor avait disparu en devenant un chevalier errant dont plus personne n'entendait parler.

Rowena Serdaigle, qui demeurait toujours à Poudlard, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, perdue dans sa soif de connaissance dans l'espoir vain et interdit de faire revenir à la vie sa défunte fille alors que la mort la guettait.

Helga Poufsouffle, elle, était partie depuis longtemps vers le royaume des morts, par chagrin de l'amitié perdu avec les autres Fondateurs.

Poudlard se mourrait, théâtre de la tragédie de ses créateurs.

* * *

 **J'ai toujours aimé l'idée de Scorpius à Poufsouffle, Rose à Serdaigle et Albus à Serpentard. Me demandez pas pourquoi mais je trouve ça très logique.**

 **35\. Scorpius : Erreur de maison.**

C'était une erreur. Comme pour Rose et Albus, le Choixpeau s'était trompé pour sa maison.

Une Weasley à Serdaigle et pas à Gryffondor ? Impossible.

Le fils d'Harry Potter à Serpentard ? Une honte !

Un Malefoy à Poufsouffle ? Une énorme blague.

Il les entendait souvent, ceux-ci qui chuchotaient dans son dos, répétant qu'il était une « erreur ».

Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de le chuchoter : il le percevait très bien dans le regard de ses parents.

Mais derrière ce rejet et cette déception, il voyait aussi, par les propos de son père, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir décider de sa vie, et qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde que d'être maitre de son destin.

Alors, il était heureux d'être à Poufsouffle.

Grâce à cela, il serait le premier Malefoy à pouvoir être lui-même.

* * *

 **Juste une petite idée que j'avais mise au point dans un One-Shot en deux parties que j'ai posté. Que j'ai aimé écrire cet one-shot épistolaire.**

 **36\. Ceux qui préfèrent oublier la magie.**

Il était difficile de se dire que certains préféraient laisser derrière eux la magie,

Laisser tomber leur enfance et toutes les possibilités qu'auparavant ils pensaient impossible.

Qu'est-ce qui poussait certains à quitter le monde magique pour retourner chez les moldus ?

Peut-être que ce n'était là qu'un simple choix d'avenir ?

Que toutes les voies qui s'offraient à eux par la magie ne leur convenaient pas.

Ou alors était-ce une décision suite à un drame vécu ?

C'était difficile à croire, mais certains préféraient oublier la magie.

Parce que la véritable magie ne se trouvait pas dans les sortilèges et les potions,

Mais dans ce que chacun choisissait de faire de sa vie.

* * *

 **Au départ, c'était une idée d'One-Shot concernant le fait que Tom, contrairement à ce que Dumbledore ait dit, puisse ressentir l'amour (pas en mode amoureux, on s'entend, mais dans l'idée globale de l'amour), avant de devenir Voldemort. Mais comme je n'ai pas eu la foi (qui sait, cela pourrait changer) de vraiment en faire un chapitre, non seulement je poste un drabble dessus, mais je l'ai aussi proposé en idée dans la catégorie « Boite à idée » créé par Zenophys Blodeuwedd dans le forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, si le détail intéresse quelqu'un.**

 **37\. Harry & Tom : Sans amour.**

Était-il vraiment possible de naitre sans amour ?

Harry s'était souvent posé cette question depuis la fin de la guerre et la mort de Voldemort.

Il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce qu'il avait été aimé contrairement à son ennemi.

Donc tout aurait été différent si quelqu'un avait aimé Tom Jedusor ?

Était-il possible, dans une vie, de ne pas ressentir de l'amour, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ?

Harry n'en était pas convaincu.

Même le plus cruel des humains, né d'un philtre d'amour, pouvait ressentir des sentiments.

S'il pouvait haïr les Nés-Moldus, Tom connaissait l'amour.

Parce que le monde ne faisait rien au hasard et, dans l'équilibre des choses,

Amour et haine étaient liées.

* * *

 **De toute la nouvelle génération, Rose doit être, avec James (Sirius Potter, on s'entend) et Scorpius, mon personnage préféré. Et comme je trouve très drôle et touchant l'image de Ron en papa...**

 **38\. Ron & Rose : La fierté d'une fille.**

Oui, son papa n'était pas Harry Potter.

Il n'était pas le plus fort ou le plus courageux, vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'était pas non plus le plus intelligent ou le plus célèbre, un Auror parmi tant d'autres.

Mais son père était tellement plus que ça.

C'était l'homme qui avait surmonté ses faiblesses et ses erreurs, tout comme ses peurs.

C'était l'homme qui continuait de sourire et de faire des blagues, qui la faisait toujours sourire.

C'était l'homme qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était formidable,

Et n'avait pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre ou à la hauteur des attentes posées sur elle,

Qu'importent ses taquineries à ce sujet.

Son papa n'était pas n'importe qui.

C'était lui qui inspirait sa petite Rosie.

* * *

 **... Bon, encore un sur Ron. Que voulez-vous ! J'aime bien ce personnage, que tant détestent. J'apprécie (même si on est d'accord que souvent... il est odieux) les erreurs qu'il fait, parce qu'il est juste un pauvre gars avec un meilleur ami à la vie incroyable et, qu'importe combien il s'en plaint, au final, il ne laisse pas tomber Harry. Bref, encore un drabble sur Ron.**

 **39\. Ron : Invincibilité et jeunesse.**

Il faisait beaucoup d'erreur et, même si jamais il ne l'exprimait à haute voix, il regrettait cela.

Il regrettait tous ces mots manqués, ces paroles non dites et ces actes non faits.

Il était jaloux d'Harry et sa fortune, parce qu'il connaissait la place de dernier fils d'une famille, qui se contentait de recevoir ce que tous les autres avaient eu en mieux.

Mais Ronald Weasley, en dépit de tous ses défauts, restait juste humain, avec ou sans magie.

Il tentait de faire de son mieux pour soutenir ses meilleurs amis, mais il n'était qu'un adolescent.

Jamais il n'avait pensé que le destin lui accordait une si grande place.

Et cela lui faisait peur.

* * *

 **Un UA dans l'idée que tout ce qui se passe dans la saga n'est... que le fruit de l'imagination débordante d'Harry. Ouais, c'est nul pour lui quand même, déjà que ce n'était pas la joie avec Voldy... Alors rester orphelin sous le toit de son oncle et de sa tante, alors que ses parents sont « vraiment » morts dans un accident de voiture. Bref, voilà l'idée.**

 **40\. Harry : Se bercer d'illusions.**

Il était orphelin, mais ses parents n'étaient pas mort dans un vulgaire accident : ils l'avaient protégé du plus grand danger qu'il le menaçait.

Sa famille adoptive ne le détestait pas simplement parce qu'il prenait de la place : il avait des pouvoirs magiques, alors il était mieux qu'eux, et ils en étaient jaloux.

Il n'était pas personne : il était le Survivant, héros d'une prophétie qui l'opposait au plus grand et dangereux criminel magique du monde.

Il ne vivait pas une vie ennuyeuse : il était le héros de sa propre saga, et de son propre monde.

Il n'était pas Harry Potter : Il était le Tom Jedusor de la vie réelle.

De la vie sans magie.

Parce que la magie n'existait pas.

* * *

 **... je vous ai déjà dit que j'aime la philo ?**

 **41\. Harry, Hermione & Ron : La Philo c'est casse-tête (selon Harry James Potter).**

— Et donc, finalement, on peut dire que l'appellation Seigneur des Ténèbres et, surtout, Seigneur du Mal, est infondée puisque, selon Socrate...

— Qui ?

— Socrate, Ron. C'est un philosophe. J'en ai déjà parlé tout à l'heure, tu as oublié.

— J'ai rien compris à tout ce que tu as dit, Mione donc encore moins ce Seau cratte !

— Tu n'écoutes jamais rien, de toute façon ! Harry, dis-moi que toi as compris ce que j'expliquais sur la morale.

Hermione ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle et Ron se regardèrent, curieux.

— Harry ? dirent-ils en cœur.

Le survivant cligna des yeux, frottant ses tempes.

— Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? devina Hermione. Encore un signe de Voldemort ?

— Hein, ça ? Oh non, c'est juste que la philosophie, ça me donne mal à la tête.

— Bienvenu au club ! s'écria Ron.

* * *

 **Nous voici à la fin ! J'espère que cette nouvelle compilation, même en étant plus courte que la première, vous aura plu ! Merci pour la lecture !**


End file.
